wariofandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Strife237
Welcome Hi, welcome to WarioWiki! Thanks for your edit to the File:Masterhand.jpg page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Sannse (Talk) 19:47, 12 December 2009 how to get mewtwo hi shane how do get mewtwo in melee It's pretty tough Silver you have to play 20 hours of combined melee Signed Shane Re:Talk page Do you mean: how to access a user's talk page? If that's what you mean just write: User talk:User name here. If it's not that could you be more specific with your question? -The Forgotten Beast 23:59, December 13, 2009 (UTC) Thanks that was my question and now Ican leave messages on other users talk pages. That really helped Hey if ya get a chance look at my Master Hand article I wrote that page myself-Shane The founder is User:Shroobario -The Forgotten Beast 20:55, December 28, 2009 (UTC) Active Editors After I joined and made edits to the Ashley page, I saw that you, myself, and a few others seemed to be the only people working on this Wiki. Is it that dead? --Ashley Crygor 06:49, January 4, 2010 (UTC) Hmmm... you are right. I'll start giving this Wiki more attention and I'll also promote you to burecraut. Shroobario Do you mean like, how I did it 1 minute after I said I'd? Well simple, I'm a burecraut, so I can make anyone burecrauts. ~Shroobario Well let's see, for the sysop (admin) powers you can edit MediaWiki: pages, you can block people, you can protect pages, edit protected pages, unprotect pages... and for the crat powers you can promote other people. I think you mean "protected" yes you can. Oh, and there's more, you can delete pages and restore them, you can also ban people and unban them. I little too big I'd say, so I took off Mona. ~Shr New Wiki Logo and Question I just whipped this up, and before I show it to anyone else, I was curious as to what you think of it - http://sadpanda.us/images/95969-WUZWM7G.png It's not as pretty as the one now, but I think it's ... I don't know, a little better. Also, if I read something in your talk page correctly, was I upgraded to some kind of power? I don't know if I read it correctly or not - Maybe you'd know. Ashley Crygor 05:14, February 13, 2010 (UTC) Thanks for putting up with me, I started editing knowing nothing about how to work on Wikis, just that I wanted to make this a better place. At least now I know what I SHOULDN'T be doing, so I appreciate that.Ashley Crygor 15:32, February 13, 2010 (UTC) Did you ever get a chance to take a look at the new logo I came up with? I wanted your opinion before I sent it off to whoever's decision it is.Ashley Crygor 01:38, February 17, 2010 (UTC) how do you find someone who hasn't made an edit yet? i'm trying to find badblue, he's my brother; i thought it'd be nice to leave a message. LunaBella 05:30, February 17, 2010 (UTC) thanx! sorry my first post was a "help me!" post. LunaBella 18:32, February 17, 2010 (UTC) Response What exactly would I have to do? I wanna know the specifics before I decide.Ashley Crygor 14:44, February 24, 2010 (UTC) Hey there. The reason I'm not editing is because my life is in very bad shape right now, and I'm busy with school and stuff. I'll try to come back and edit as soon as possible though! ~Shrooby I'm finally back. After a good ... What, 4 or 5 months? I've lost count. Anyway, I just wanted to let you know and give a heads-up. I left more info on my talk page, if you're interested. Not much, though. Sorry if this is just clogging up your page, you just seemed like the person I should report to for some reason. Ad free Hi! Would you like this wiki to be ad-free? I'm looking for wikis to be part of a new program which would remove all ads from the wiki for $19.95/month. If you are interested, please be visit here to sign up. if you have any questions! - sannse (help forum | blog) 21:27, June 3, 2010 (UTC) Nintendo Alliance Invite My wiki and four others have started a Nintendo alliance; this is our hub page. The link has a lot of information, but you can contact me here or there for more information. Would you be interested in joining?--Vhehs2 02:58, December 31, 2010 (UTC) :The invite was aimed more toward the wiki as a whole as opposed to specific members. If your friends happen to run Nintendo wikis, then I'd appreciate you telling them about the alliance. If they are just regular editors, they can still make an account on the hub page. Anyway, thank you for your time, and the door is always open if you change your mind. --Vhehs2 18:50, December 31, 2010 (UTC) ::Hi, someone else has approached me about starting their own Wario wiki for the wiki alliance. Before I can respond to their request, I want to know whether or not you are 100% sure about your decision. Your wiki is already developed, so you would get priority. However, if you decline now, they will be admitted as soon as they reach the required amount of articles. --Vhehs2 05:03, January 23, 2011 (UTC) :::That's wonderful! I will add your site to the alliance page as soon as I get a chance. Welcome to the alliance; the alliance is a bit bare right now, but we do expect it to grow as a community.--Vhehs2 Hey bro its Ult and eh, I was just wonderin where have ya been, its been ages man. I don't wanna lose another close friend like NR.Minato Arisato 01:29, October 3, 2011 (UTC) Inactivity I noticed that this wiki has become inactive. Can I please help take over it for you? Thanks. Conker's Bad Fur Day (Talk| | ) 22:17, September 8, 2012 (UTC) :Okay. So, why were you inactive? Conker's Bad Fur Day (Talk| | ) 22:52, September 8, 2012 (UTC) Could you please delete Baby Peach Kart? There is no need for itCartmanCop (talk) 19:08, September 25, 2012 (UTC) Template:Infobox CVG Can you add the Template:Infobox CVG to this wiki. It would what i think help categories the wario game pages. Becuse right now they do not look that well organized.Starfox u (talk) 01:22, June 19, 2014 (UTC) Nevermind found out it is called someting diffrent on this wiki.Starfox u (talk) 01:29, June 19, 2014 (UTC) request Can i become a admin on this wiki? I know i just stared editing on this wiki. But like no one ever edits on this wiki. So what do you say yes or no?Starfox u (talk) 13:04, June 19, 2014 (UTC) Can you help me add the head template and the class category to all the pages.Starfox u (talk) 01:45, June 20, 2014 (UTC) delete Can you delete the Warioland page that has been nominated.Starfox u (talk) 17:27, June 20, 2014 (UTC) Can you delete all the pges under the Candidates for deletion.Starfox u (talk) 17:37, June 20, 2014 (UTC) Another page got added to the cadidates for deletion.Starfox u (talk) 22:15, June 20, 2014 (UTC) There is another page that was gotten added to the Candidates of deltion. Starfox u (talk) 11:48, June 21, 2014 (UTC) Starfox u (talk) 19:42, June 21, 2014 (UTC) Achievement Why not add the achievement function to this wiki.Starfox u (talk) 00:45, June 21, 2014 (UTC)I can not add the adchievement system without being a admin. So if you do not want to do can you promote me to admin. Becuse i think it would be great to have the achievement's on this wiki.Starfox u (talk) 14:27, June 21, 2014 (UTC) Thanks for the promotion. I will try my hardest to make this wiki great.Starfox u (talk) 20:51, June 26, 2014 (UTC) do you like the new achievement pictures and new achievement that i added? And i know that you do not want to edit here that much. But can you look to see wario pictures that can replace the old pictures. If you do not want to find pictures or do not have the time it is fine not to add them. idea Can you give me some ideas on new achievements for this wiki. I will try to add them to the achievement system if you have any ideaa.Starfox u (talk) 10:57, June 22, 2014 (UTC) question Can you promote smashbro8 to a admin? I think that he has proved that he can had handle it. Starfox u (talk) 11:39, June 26, 2014 (UTC) Promotion Hi there Murphyshane can you give admin rights to Rocketslime 1 1? The reason is i am trying to editing certain templates. And he is trying to help me. Becuse well i am not good at editing the templates those templates. And becucse he is not a admin he dosn't access to some thing that must be done. If you want to know what we are trying to do go look on my editing history and talk page on nintendo wiki. So it would be a big help for you to give him that promtion. That or you could help me. And i can not give promation's becuse i do not have the access. And that is why i am asking you.Starfox u (talk) 01:40, July 7, 2014 (UTC) Hi Hi well i am just wanting to know if you like how the wiki is lookinh right now.Starfox u (talk) 20:52, July 20, 2014 (UTC) Promotion Can I have Bureaucat access, And do you how the wiki look's now?Starfox u (talk) 23:00, July 20, 2014 (UTC) The way i would use those rights would be only for promotion's. And i would not give out a promotion until every admin on this wiki said yes. And at least 60% of the regular user say yes to. You still have not said how you like the wiki looks right now. Also you can look on Mario Party Wiki. I have Bureaucat access there.Starfox u (talk) 21:12, July 21, 2014 (UTC) Thanks for the promotion.Starfox u (talk) 13:34, July 22, 2014 (UTC) Helping So i know you no longer edit here but can you please return to editing here it would be a big help.Starfox u (talk) 22:30, December 13, 2014 (UTC)